Sparrow aka Krista
by brokenfeathers
Summary: Krista, martin's best friend from before the virus, tells the story of her life just prior to and after the big V.
1. Chapter One

The light filtered through the trees dappling the ground with the pattern of the leaves. The light was silver-white and unreal. I was conscious of being warmed by what felt like the sun, but the light wasn't sunlight. Suddenly the world begins to toss like a ship and I begin to feel sick. The trees topple and come crashing down. An especially large one falls towards me and I scream. I try to get out of the way but it felt like I was in water. I began thrashing my arms around wildly and felt... cotton? My eyes snapped open and I realized I'd only been dreaming. I untangled myself from the blankets and sheets then went down the hall to my bathroom. That was the third time this week I had had the same dream...  
  
I woke up the next morning and got dressed in my school uniform. After I tied the crimson kerchief over my hair and put on the mandatory skirt and white blouse, I went downstairs and ate some breakfast before running out the door to catch the bus. I got there just in time and got on board. I walked down the center aisle past a boy named Bray. He was in the class just above me. My face melted into a smile and as a walked by. Then I tripped. After my face blushed the same color as my uniform, I rushed to the back of the bus and sat down by my friend Martin, Bray's brother.  
  
"Good morning!" he said brightly.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you this morning?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I had that dream again," I said. I didn't mention wiping out in front of Bray.  
  
"The one in the forest?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I wonder what it means." I got off the bus and headed to my locker. After gathering my things, I went to my first class. I had trouble concentrating though; my mind was on the dream, and Bray...  
  
After school I went home, but my mother, who usually waited for me in the kitchen with a snack, wasn't there. I remembered seeing her car out front.  
  
"Mom?!" I called. "Mooooom?" I yelled walking upstairs. As I walked past my mom's room, I heard some harsh breathing. I pushed the door open slowly and dropped my pack when I saw her. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. My mom was lying on her bed looking very pale.  
  
"Hun, I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything!" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did in that lab. Pretty soon you'll be on your own."  
  
"What? What do you mean...." I asked shrilly.  
  
"I've been feeling sick for quite some time, I'm going to leave you soon."  
  
"Mom!?" I said tears springing to my eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie..." she trailed off and began coughing. Mixed in with her spit was blood. "Listen, I've run some tests, the adults are dying, and I want you to go to the countryside. You should be safe there."  
  
"No mom, no!" I took her hand and cried. "I love you."  
  
"I love..." she said before getting into another coughing fit. She died three hours later. When she did, I called an ambulance, which for some reason had a lot of calls, about some mysterious sickness. Was that what she had meant? I had thought then... how right I was... I called Martin after my mom was taken away.  
  
"Hello?" a voice came over the line.  
  
"Hi, um, no... He's with his friend Trudy. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Krista, Krista Bennet," I said.  
  
"Don't you go on the same bus as me?"  
  
"Ya," I said pleased he'd remembered. Then another thought; how could I be happy because a boy said he'd seen me before when my mother had just died. This brought on more crying.  
  
"Are, are you ok?" Bray asked. I paused for a moment before answering.  
  
"No... My mom... she.........." I said mumbling.  
  
"She what?" he asked.  
  
"She died, a few hours ago. That's why I called Martin..."  
  
"That's terrible! What happened?!" he asked.  
  
"She, I don't know. She said something about being sick for a long time, and a lab, her lab at the government science building.. I don't know she was really sick, and died after I got home from school." After that I cried even louder.  
  
"Would it be ok if I came over?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd actually be good. Thanks," I said. Under any other circumstances I would have been thrilled, but I was just drained. I gave him my address and hung up.  
  
I woke up to the sound of a yelling from the next room. I was at Martin and Bray's house in the guest room. Bray had invited me over and I had agreed. I heard Martin yell, "Why do you have to take everything that means something to me!?" Puzzled, I sat up and listened.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"You've taken mom and dad, whether anyone will admit it or not, you're their favorite. You've taken Trudy and now your taking Krista!"  
  
"I didn't take Krista! She needed someone and you weren't here. So, I did what any descent person would have done and helped her. That's all!" Bray yelled.  
  
"You know what!? I hate you! I hate everything here, as soon as I turn 18 I'm gone!"  
  
"No you're not," Bray said dangerously quiet.  
  
"And why not!?" Martin said back.  
  
"Because you care for Krista, you don't want to leave her. Even if it means staying here, with me."  
  
"Let's not get into this AGAIN!!" Martin screamed. Again!? They had had fights before. Martin liked me and Bray knew?  
  
I stood up off the bed and walked to the door. I opened it a crack and peered out to where they we're yelling, now out in the hall.  
  
"I can't believe yo---," Bray yelled trailing off after seeing my head sticking out of the door. Martin spun around to see what was going on and I stepped out into the hall.  
  
"I thought... I thought you were asleep!" Martin said.  
  
"Well, I'm not anymore..." I replied. Martin and Bray looked ashamed. "Listen, Martin, can I talk to you?"  
  
"yeah, sure." he said walking over. I held the door open and we went and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Listen, I heard everything..."  
  
"You did!?" Martin asked flushing and turning away.  
  
"Martin, look at me. Bray didn't take me. I'm still your friend, maybe more..." His eyes lit up as he looked at me.  
  
"Really?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," I answered. That was pretty much the last time I ever saw Martin. After that, it was always Zoot. His parents died two days after I came to stay with them. He went crazy and began yelling power and chaos and calling himself Zoot. Jaffa, another boy in my year, began doing similar things. I had left the day before his parents passed away. I was too afraid to go see him after what happened.  
  
I finally did what my mom had asked, and I went to the country. Out there, I had time to think. My dreams started up again and I woke afraid every morning. I tried to figure out what it meant. I began to understand, sort of... only at the time, I couldn't put it into words. A few weeks later, I visited the city. I walked up a deserted street. Everything had been trashed. A few cars still burned. The further into the city I went, the worse it got. I started seeing people, they were dressed very oddly. The also had, paint?, on their faces.  
  
I had heard, on the portable radio I had taken with me when I left, that the adults were dying and kids were running free, doing whatever they wanted. Eventually though, the radio didn't have any more broadcasts. One by one, the lights from the city began turning off, and eventually the whole city was in darkness at night.  
  
I had stayed away for a while before coming back. I went to the suburbs where I had lived, it was nearly deserted. I walked around lost for a long time. I got some things I had left behind from my house, and then went back to the country. I learned that the kids had been forming 'tribes' and if you didn't have one, you weren't safe. I found a tribe called the gaians, and joined them. I was with them for a long time.  
  
My life settled down for the most part, I helped out with things at our camp. I cooked and gathered things that were needed. Everything was all right, until one day, a girl named Eagle came to our tribe. That's when things started changing again.  
  
I had become one of the more powerful members of the tribe. There was someone named Pride who was pretty much in charge. He had been here a REALLY long time. I had been here nearly as long as him. I had joined when there were very few of gaians. Eagle, came and within two weeks had practically taken over. Ever since the first time I'd met her, I hadn't liked her...  
  
"Hello," I said seeing someone new at our camp while cooking one day. "Are you new here?" I asked standing up.  
  
"Yes, I came here with Pride," she answered.  
  
I nodded and extended my hand, "I'm Krista, known by most people here as Sparrow."  
  
"I'm Am-...," she began. "I'm Eagle," she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said. She hadn't taken my hand. I put it down by my side. Just then Pride came up behind her. Ever since I'd come here I'd liked Pride, a lot.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "So, I seen you've met Sparrow, Eagle." His hand stayed on her shoulder and my eyes flashed jealously. She smiled a half smile. Although, I swear it was a smirk.  
  
I had pretty much hated her ever since then. My hatred grew stronger when she and Pride spent so much time together, and even MORE so when she became leader. When that happened I left. Walking out across the grassy fields with the stars and moon above me, I began crying. Everyone I ever loved was taken away by something. Martin had been take over by sorrow, my dad by cancer when I was seven, and nine years after that, my mom by the virus. Now, 'Eagle' had taken Pride.  
  
I came upon the city unknowingly. I decided to find somewhere to stay. The sun came up pretty soon and people began coming out of buildings. One of the people was Bray. He was with someone with dark brownish black hair. Her hair was about the same color as my own. The girl said something to Bray and he nodded. She went back into the building she had come out of, the mall. Once she was out of sight, I ran to Bray and threw my arms around his neck. He stepped back surprised to see who had lunged at him.  
  
"Krista!?" he whispered. I nodded grinning. "Oh! I missed you! Where have you been!?" he asked hugging me tightly.  
  
"The country," I said. I didn't mention the gaians though, that was behind me now. "And you!?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"Here, at the mall," he said smiling widely. Just then the girl came back out. Her mouth fell open and she looked like a must have when Pride put his hand on Eagle's shoulder. "Danni! " Bray yelled, motioning her over. She walked over stiffly. "This is Krista, my little brother's girlfriend from before the virus."  
  
Danni's face softened. She smiled relieved and welcoming, "Hello Krista, I'm Danni."  
  
"Hi," I said shaking her outstretched hand. Bray led me into the mall and to a cafe upstairs. A bunch of people were sitting there in pajamas eating some oatmeal. They all looked up and some of the boys blushed. Bray introduced me to the others. The tribe was called the Mall Rats. I smiled and shook a few hands. Just then, Trudy came walking in. Her mouth fell open and she ran over hugging me tightly. We had been pretty much best friends before the big V.  
  
"Krista!?" Trudy said disbelievingly.  
  
"TRUDY!" I said happily. The rest of the mall rats stood there staring. After we'd explained the nodded and Ebony just sat there glaring at me. After they'd given me food and shown me to a room I laid down to take a nap. Before I could though, Ebony walked in. "Look, I don't know why you decided to turn up. But, I don't want you here. If you know what's best you will leave. By tomorrow," Ebony said in an eerily calm voice.  
  
I answered her levelly, "You know what Ebony? You're right." Her eyes widened and her self-assurance faltered. "You're absolutely right," I continued. "Because, I don't want to continue my life on the charity of an old friend. Bray's nice, I do like him; I even thought I loved him at one point. The truth is though, he feels bad for me. Because of Martin. That must be why you hate me right?"  
  
"Come again?" she asked.  
  
"You hate me because Bray cares about me, even if it IS in a brotherly way. You want him to like you, but he doesn't... Want to know why? Because you took advantage of his brothers illness to get power." She stood palely. Her mouth hung open gasping for air. She then turned and fled the room.  
  
That night, at dinner, I went into the cafe to see all of the mall rats, seated around a table. It reminded me of a family sitting down to eat and talk about their days. Which reminded me of my family. My dead parents, and older sister too. She was five years older than me. She had died of the virus as well. Tears came to my eyes and I turned to leave.  
  
"Krista! Hey! Just in time for dinner!" a voice called. Too late, someone who I remembered was named Lex had spotted me. He had seemed kind of sour about something but was being nice to me for some reason. I wiped away my tears, smiled, and went and sat down. 


	2. Chapter 2

I went in and sat down. "So! What's for dinner guys?" I asked.   
"Corn and canned ham. Otherwise know as Spam..." KC said wrinkling his nose.   
"It's actually quite god when fryed," put in Lex.   
"Yeah, it is," I said. "I ate it before I joined the gaians. When I was living on my own. I couldn't kill anything, I'm too much of a sissy, so I ate canned meats, like spam, and veggies." I took a bite of the food. It was good, but not nearly as good as the food I had eaten with the gaians. I truly missed them, I just couldn't stand that Eagle girl.   
"You were with the gaians?" Bray asked. I put down my fork.   
"Um yeah... for a little while..." I stuttered. "Hey, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll turn in."   
"Wait," Lex said. 'You've hardly touched your food."   
"I'm suddenly not very hungry," I said. Once in my room, I sat on my bed and muttered to myself about how stupid I'd been. I heard someone coming and looked up to see Bray walk in.   
"Krista?" he asked.   
"Um, yeah?" I responded.   
"Why'd you run off?" Was he really that dense...   
"Um, no reason."   
"Yes there is, does it by any chance have anything to do with... the gaians?" Ok, maybe he wasn't. I thought.   
"Whatever gave you that idea?"   
"Oh, just the fact that you didn't mention them before, and when you accidently did you ran off.'   
"Oh, that."   
"Did something happen to you there?"   
I guess you could say that... Someone happened to me more like though..."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Look, I'm tired... I'm going to sleep. Can we talk later?"   
"Yeah," Bray said. "yeah, sure. 'Night."   
"Good night Bray."  
  
After bray left i lay down and went to sleep. The next morning i woke up to the sound of my name being called. I grabbed my clothes, got dressed, and went downstairs to where my name was being screeched. I was beginning to hate the sound of my name. "What was so important that you had to wake-" I said braking off when I saw someone i didn't expect standing next to the mall rats...  
  
"Oh my gosh! Pride!? What are you doing here?" I squeaked. He ran forward wrapping me in his arms.   
"I've missed you! What happened?" he said into my hair. I backed away.   
"I, I um...." I stuttered. I looked up and saw the mall rats looking at me curiously. Pride looked me in the eyes.   
"Well, what is it? Why'd you leave?" he asked still looking directly at me. I turned away and lowered my head a bit.   
"Can we, talk in private..." I asked, very aware of Lex glaring at Pride and the curious mall rats. He nodded and we went out to a balcony.   
"So, what is it? Why did you leave us all?"   
"I, I just...." I began stammering. "OK," I said taking a deap breath. "I really couldn't stand Eagle..." He opened his mouth to say something. I put my hand up to silence him. "It's because, she seemed to take over... and you seemed to let her. You liked her better than me. And I couldn't take that."   
I looked up to see him quite surprised.   
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
"I was jealous..." I said blushing. "But that isn't the only thing.... I don't think she likes me... In fact, she probably hates me."   
"No, she doesn't..."   
"How do you know?"   
"She was the one who noticed you were missing. She went to find you, to make sure you were ok with her being leader, if you weren't, she was going to reject the job..."   
"Really?" I asked.   
"Yes," he said. "And what do you mean about me liking her better?"   
"Well..."   
"I like her a lot, but your always going to be my favorite... Don't tell anyone though."   
"What do you mean by our favorite?" I asked confused.   
"I mean, I like you... I mean I REALLY like you."   
I smiled. "Truly?"   
"Yes, truly. If you'll take me, I'd love to be your boy friend...."   
I felt a hand on my shoulder....   
"Krista, Kirsta wake up!"   
"Wha-?" I asked groggily.   
"It's time for breakfast..." Patsy said.   
"Oh, alright then..." So it'd been a dream. A VERY good dream...  
  
" 'Moring!" Bray called as I walked towards to cafe.   
"Good morning," I said sadly.   
"What's wrong?" Lex asked from a nearby table. I sat down by him.   
"I had an odd dream. It was very real, and very good... I wish it were real. Anyways, patsy came and got me up, and I realized it was fake."   
"That's happened to me a few times. What happened in your dream?"   
"Um, nothing..." I said blushing. All of the sudden, I remembered another dream I'd had. One I had thought I'd put out of my mind. The one in the woods. Bray turned around from the table he was sitting at to face us, distracting me from my thoughts...   
"Hey, um, Krista... When do you think we could talk?" he asked.   
"How about after we're done eating," I suggested.   
"All right then," he said. I noticed Danni glaring in my direction, along with Salene and trudy. None of them seemed to keen on me and Bray talking alone. Bray seemed pretty oblivous to all this, poor guy...hadn't a clue. We finished up our toast and went to the roof of the mall.   
  
"So, would you like to explain now?" Bray inquired.   
"yes, I suppose I must." I paused. "Ok, after I left your and martin's place, I went out to the country. before my mom died, she told me to, because the virus wasn't out there as much I guess."   
"Makes sense.." bray put in.   
"yes, well after that, I came upon a guy named Pride. We found a tribe called the Gaians. I stayed there with him for a long time... then one day, a girl named Eagle came. She was different.... She seemed like she was hiding something. When she first came, she started to saw her name was Am- somthing, then she said Eagle after she stopped herself..." I said. Bray's eyes lit up, then darkened.   
"What did this girl look like?" he asked.   
"Well, she had her hair up in these knot things... blue eyes..." I explained. bray's mouth hung open, then he shook his head...   
"Couldn't be," he mumbled. "Did she mention anyone in particular?"   
"yes, she said something about someone named Dal? yes, Dal... Hey, isn't that one boy that was by jack at breakfast named Dal?"   
bray was getting excited. "Amber!" he yelled. "it MUST be Amber!"   
"Who is Amber?"   
"She, she was my girl friend... we thought she'd died though! Anyways, we can take care of that later... continue with your story please..." he said wistfully. I nodded slowly.   
"Well, this girl Eagle or... Amber, she started taking things over. She took the tribe, became leader... she even took, took Pride," I said tears comng to my eyes.   
"Was Pride yuor boyfriend?"   
"i don't know... yes and no.... I liked him a lot, and as pretty sure he liked me too, then Eagle came along and took him. So I left, part jealouy and part, I don't know..."   
"Did you tell anyone before you left?"   
"No," I said.   
"they're probably worried about you."   
"No, they're more interested in Eagle."   
"That's not true..."   
"yes it is! You have no idea!" I yelled before running off to my room.   
  
I lay down and cried into my pillow for a long time. Finally though, I got up and saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked awful. I pulled out some make-up and re-did mine. Where I'd had a silver line with green and blue dots alternating along it across my left cheek, I put a new design on. It was a long line going from my right temple to the lelft side of my chin done in black. I added some yellow dots along it that matched my yellow skirt and black top. It matched my outfit better and matched my mood even more so. It made me look tougher. More in control. I pulled my long brown hair into a pony tail with tiny braids in it. I like less like a vulnerable little girl, and more like a tougher, less trusting person. I decided to not open up to people so much, I didn't want to be seen as weak, crying in front of everyone I talked to. Satisfied with my look, I gathered my stuff from around the room, and put it into a brown backpack. I went out through the sewers, and I fulfilled my promise to Ebony. That I wasn't staying. I'd left a note on my bed, saying that I was leaving, and directions to the gaian camp in case that Eagle person was Amber. that way bray could go find her if he wanted.   
  
I walked throught the city looking for a place to stay.  
  
I looked up to see someone familiar ahead. Pride. I started to call out when I noticed Eagle standing next to him. I stepped of to the side an crouched down behind a rubbish bin. Pride nodded at the person he was talking to a went forward to another person who was standing nearby.   
  
"Have you seen someone named Krista? She has a black top, a yellow skirt that goes down to her ankles, and long brown hair."   
"Nope, sorry," the guy said shaking his head.   
"All right, thanks," Pride said dejected.   
"We'll find her! I know we will," Eagle said rubbing his shoulder.   
"What could have happened to her? She took her things and just left," he said. I frowned and closed my eyes. I can't let him being here affect me. I'll just get out of here without him knowing, I thought.   
"Why don't we try the mall rats. That tribe that lives in the mall. Maybe they've heard something. A lot of people go through there for antidote after all," Pride suggested. I panicked. So did Eagle.   
She didn't move. "I, I... um........."   
"What is it? Come on," he said.   
Eagle nodded her head and followed.  
  
I ran towards the mall. I had to get there first. I had to tell them not to tell Pride anything. I made my way throught the sewers and saw Bray walked past looking troubled. "Bray!?" I yelled.   
"krista! you came back!?" he exclaimed smiling.   
"Wow, I've only been gone a few hours..."   
"I was worried."   
"Well, don't be. Anyways, I'm not staying.... Pride, he's coming here... with Eagle. They've been searching the city. Don't tell them I was here. As far as you know, I don't exist. Ok?"   
Bray opened his mouth to say something when KC ran up.   
"Bray! Bray where are you?" KC yelled. "Oh, there you are... there are two people here looking for Krista one of the is Amber, or at least she looks just like her... Krista!? Your back?!"   
"Um.... not really.... I just had to tell Bray something." Just then, Trudy walked in with Pride and Eagle in tow. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Which, she might as well have, she thought Eag- Amber was dead. Bray saw them walk in and his face lit up.   
"Amber!" he yelled running forward and throwing his arms around her. "Amber, you're alive!"   
Pride looked confused, "Amber? What?" His forehead wrinkled up. Then he saw me.  
  
"Krista! Why'd you leave?" he asked angrily. "We have been all over the city looking for you, and you KNOW how much I hate the city!" he yelled.   
"I'm sorry, i should have told someone, or left a note..."   
"YOU'RE SORRY?" he screamed. "You're SORRY ?"   
"Yes I AM sorry! And I don't appreicate you treating me like a child! I am NOT a baby, and YOU can't yell at me like that!" I screamed back. His face softened.   
"I'm sorry Krista. I was just... just so worried about you..." he said sadly.   
"It's all right," I said.   
"Ok. I do have a few questions for you though." I nodded.   
"All right. Come on," I said showing him up to my room. I sat on the bed and he sat in a chair by the dresser.   
"Now, I would really like an explanation about all this," he said. I nodded and began to tell him everything.  
  
"Ok, I left because I was, was... jealous ok."   
"Jealous?" he asked.   
"Of Amber," I said looking at my feet.   
"Why would you be jealous... oh!" he said laughing.   
"What's so funny?!" I demanded.   
"There's nothing going on with us. We're just friends."   
I looked up surprised, "Really?"   
"Yes." I smiled. "And the same with us right?" he asked smiling and me frowning.   
"Yeah," I said nodding and smiling tightly.   
"All right, now that that's settled, will you come home?"   
"Yeah, ok. I guess."   
"Good. We'll leave in the morning then."  
  
After he left my room I lay down depressed. I broke my promise. The one about not leaving myself so vulnerable. I was so stupid, and I'd agreed to go back to the gaians with him and Eagle. I couldn't! I got my stuff and, you guessed it, ran away. I seemed to be getting good at that. I talked to Trudy before i left. I told her everything and she said she wouldn't tell where I was going, but would make sure to tell them I was all right. I gave her a hug then left.   
I eventually came to the next city a week or so later. I walked down one empty street after another. It seemed deserted. Resently deserted though. I heard something, some voices, lots of voices. They came from near the center of the city. When I finally tracked them down, I saw someone very unlikely. Martin? Bray had told me he was dead! He wasn't dressed as Zoot. He just looked like the old Martin, my Martin. He was standing in the crowd of people who were paying close attention to someone up on a platform.   
  
"Ok guys, today is the first day of the city clean up process. Go to one of the booths set up and get your assignment. Once you've gotten that, go to work. When everyone is done, we will meet back here to discuss what to do next," said the person. It seemed that this person was a leader of some sort. There were some sounds of agreement through the crowd before they seperated to the different booths. I peared closely at the person who looked like Martin. Could it be him?  
  
I ran up to the person, but got shy. What if it wasn't? I put my head down. What was I going to say, "Hey, are you Zoot?" I shook my head, doesn't matter, if it was Martin... I looked up but the person was gone...  
  
I looked around frustrated.   
"Hey! You!" someone called.   
"Um yeah?" I asked.   
"What are you waiting for!? Go get an assignmnet!"   
"Oh, yeah, ok," I said.  
  
I walked to the nearest booth. "Name and tribe?" asked a familiar voice.   
"Um, Krista. No tribe, used to be the gaians though."   
"Krista!" said the person at the booth surprised. I looked up to see one of my old friends from the gaian camp, Mark, looking down at me.   
"MARK!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"I was going to ask you the same!" he said. Turning he said to someone behind him, "Hey, can you take over for a while?" Mark's friend turned around and nodded, it was the person from the crowd. My mouth fell open.   
"What?" asked the guy with Martin's face.   
"M- Mar- MARTIN!?!?!" I gasped.  
  
"MARTIN!?"   
"Wha-," he started. Suddenly, his eyes which had been dull and confused, lit up. The blue of his eyes became electric like they were beofre the virus. "Krista?" he whispered. That being said, he passed out.  
Mark stood gaping at the exchange.   
"I'll explain later..." I said. "Let's get Martin someplace else." He nodded, a bit confused. We carried him beneath some trees in the shade and brought some water to put on his head over. A few minutes later... his eyes fluttered open. 


End file.
